AMIGA MIA
by princessttarsandy
Summary: CANDY ESTA RECIBIENDO LA PEOR NOTICA DEL MUNDO, TODO LO QUE ELLA CREIA PERFECTO, DICHOSO AHORA YA NO ERA... HOY POR PIRMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA SE SINTIO DERROTADA PERDIA  A DOS PERSONAS MUY IMPORTANTES.  ESTE ES MI PRIMER SONG. LES INVITO A VERLO. REW.


**AMIGA MIA**

LOS PERSONAJES QUE AQUÍ APARECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE CANDY CANDY Y TOI ANIMATION

Y DE SUS CREADORAS MISUKY E IGARASHY.

ESTE ES MI PRIMER SONG FIC, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

En un departamento en el centro de Nueva York, estaban una hermosa pareja disfrutando de su ratos, juntos era verdad, ella traicionaba a su mejor amiga, él, simplemente deseaba amarla y no dejarla ir,

Scarlette,-

Si Albert.

Aceptarías, ser mi esposa.

Albert, yo…

Que acaso, no me amas

No es eso, tu bien sabes que si, pero antes Candy debe saber la verdad

Ya veo-Decía desilusionado

Albert debemos primeramente arreglar la situación, lo de nosotros dos, no está bien, no ahora

Scarlett yo te amo, y si es eso ahorita le aclaro ese asunto

No, así, déjame hablar primeramente yo con ella.

Está bien mi amor, tienes razón.

Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

No, es mejor así,

Sabes –Decía mientras tomaba, las manos de la chica- Te amo.

Y yo a ti

Entonces aceptas ser la señora de Andley.

Si, Albert acepto, -Decía mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, y con manos ávidas, exploraban sus cuerpos.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hola Scarlett, que sorpresas me tienes

Hola, Candy, nos podemos ver

Claro, todo está bien-Decía preocupada, la otra voz por el auricular

Sí, todo está bien, simplemente, creo que necesitamos hablar.

Sí, que te parece a las 5:00 en el café Italian.

Está bien, Candy, nos vemos entonces- y colgó.

Dios, dame fuerza se bien que no empecé bien mi relación con él pero a un así no evita que lo ame.

Candy, se quedo completamente preocupada, al pensar para que la necesitaba Scarlett, su voz se notaba contristada pero también, había algo que desde hace días no la dejaba descansar, y eso fue una llamada de una de sus otras amistades.

Flash Back.

Hola, Mai

Hola, Candy, ¿Como estas?

Excelente,

Hay que bien yo pensé, con eso de que Albert

Que paso con Albert

Que tu y Albert ya no andan

No, a un sigo con mi amado Albert, quien te dijo esa mentira, de hecho muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

Ah, en serio-pregunto la chica.

Sí, pero por que lo dices Mai

No, por nada, sabes tengo que colgar, después nos vemos Candy, cuídate

Si, Mai, hasta pronto.

Fin del Flash, Back.

Señorita Candy

Si, Dorothy que sucede

Es el Joven Albert,

Hazlo pasar inmediatamente - dijo la rubia, mientras se arreglaba unos cabellos, y bajo a toda prisa a recibir a su prometido.

Albert, mi amor, decía mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos-

Hola, Candy-decía, frio y distante mientras se zafaba del amarre- tenemos que hablar.

Mm, que extraño hoy todos quieren hablar conmigo-decía la rubia

Albert , no le dio importancia, la comentario claro sabía bien quien le había hablado, en eso habían acordado.

Y por qué no habías venido a verme-reclamo la rubia.

Toma asiento por favor

Sucede algo Albert-decía mientras la rubia se sentaba.

Candy, quiero terminar

Que dices? Hay otra verdad

Candy, esto es lo mejor para dos, es mejor que terminemos, no podemos seguir juntos.

Porque razón Albert, porque dime… quien es la que te aleja de mi

No, te lo puedo decir ahora, eso no me corresponde a mí, lo siento Candy peor ya no puedo seguir contigo

Eres…eres…-decía la rubia entre sollozos, que no entiendes que yo te amo.

Pero yo no Candy, por favor ya no llores mas, esto ya no tiene razón

Lárgate de mi casa, vete, vete.

En el café Italian, Scarlette, se moría de los nervios como explicarle a su amiga, que ella era la culpable de su agonía, como explicarle, que ella, se lo había quitado, como explicarle, que ella estaba enamorada del mismo hombre.

Scarlette, amiga

Hola, Candy toma asiento, ¿qué tienes?

Scarlette, Albert , Albert termino conmigo.- Decía Candy llorando, te juro que la voy a matar en cuanto sepa quién es la maldita que me lo quito

Candy, siente nos están viendo, por favor, creo que es momento de hablar

Hablar, ahora que no vez como estoy

**Por favor, óyeme, no digas nada perdóname**

Perdonarte, que debo perdonarte, -Decía Candy, confusa.

A**noche entre sus brazos me sentí mujer.**

Que me estás diciendo, Scarlett, esto no es posible, tu…-Candy no creía lo que estaba escuchado

Estas jugando verdad.

**Sé que tú creerás que es solo un juego entre los dos…**

**Es mentira, verdad, dime que es mentira, - decía**** desesperada la rubia**

**Te juro que esta vez sin querer me enamore.**

**Eso no es amor, me has traicionado, estás jugando verdad, como sucedió ah, **

**Sin explicación el amor llego y no se vivir sin él.**

**Eres una descarada y lo sabes.**

**Amiga ****mía se que estoy quitándote al hombre de tu vida.**

**Porque lo haces ah, porque tú eras mi amiga-****Decía, Candy perdiendo los modales.**

**Amiga mía se que estoy matándote y es esta mi agonía**

Tú no eres mi amiga, y no creo que sufras tanto, como dices-decía Candy fría.

**Amiga, mira si supieras qué difícil es decirte ahora****…**

No eres mi amiga, y que difícil ha de ser decirme que me has engañado, tu..

**Amiga, mía le amo tanto y sé que el a mí también me adora**

**Claro, y tú le crees, v****erdad, por tu culpa el ahora nos e casara conmigo.**

**Para ti sé que soy, la gran culpable soy el ladrón.**

**Y como no, si te acostaste con mi novio y todavía tienes el gran valor, de decírmelo en mi cara.**

**Comprende por favor, que lo de ustedes término…**

**Si, gracias a ti. Eres de lo peor.**

**Que no pudo ser**

**Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste ****tú, **

**Que el amor se fue antes de que llegara yo.**

**Es mentira todo lo que tú dices, tratas de separarnos, todo era perfecto hasta que llegaste ****tú.**

**Candy, esto me duele mucho, en verdad Candy perdóname, pero tu bien sabe que no es verdad, que antes de que yo entrara a sus vida ustedes ya no estaban bien, que el nunca te amo, y aunque te duela Candy, yo …**

**Cállate****, ya no quiero escucharte más, -Dijo Candy al punto de perder los estribos.**

**Candy, perdóname lo amo tanto, y en verdad amiga me duele tanto decirte esto pero me voy a casar con él**

**Eres, de lo peor y aun tienes el descaro de decírmelo en mi cara-****Decía Candy mientras se levantaba y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada, cuando de la mesa de lado, le detuvo la mano en el aire**

**Albert, como es posible ****- Decía Candy llorando.**

**Si quieres culpar alguien, es a mí, entiende por favor que lo de nosotros ya no era amor, y ella solamente lleno ese espacio que tanta falta me hacía, se bien Candy que no lo hicimos de la manera más correcta pero el amor así es, llega cuando menos lo esperas y en la persona que menos pensaste, así que no dejare que le pongas una mano encima me entiendes, ye n verdad discúlpanos.**

**Los, dos los odio no quiero verlos jamás.- **

**Candy se retiro llorando.**

**En el camino, Candy decidió poner música y para su suerte…**

_Por favor óyeme_

_no digas nada_

_perdóname_

_anoche entre sus brazos_

_me sentí realmente una mujer._

_Sé__ que tu_

_creerás_

_que es solo un juego_

_entre los dos_

_te juro que esta ves_

_sin querer me enamore_

_sin explicación el amor llego_

_y no se vivir sin él._

_Amiga mía se que estoy quitándote_

_al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga mía se que estoy matándote_

_y es esta mi agonía,_

_amiga mía si supieras que difícil_

_es decirte ahora,_

_amiga mía le amo tanto y sé que el_

_a mi también me adora._

_Para ti sé que soy_

_la gran culpable_

_soy el ladrón_

_comprende por favor_

_que lo nuestro termino_

_que no pudo ser_

_que el amor se fue_

_antes que llegara yo._

_Amiga mía se que estoy quitándote_

_al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga mía se que estoy matándote_

_y es esta mi agonía,_

_amiga mía si supieras que difícil_

_es decirte ahora,_

_amiga mía le amo tanto y sé que el_

_a mi también me adora._

_Amiga mía se que estoy quitándote_

_al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga mía se que estoy matándote_

_y es esta mi agonia,_

_amiga mia si supieras que dificil_

_es decirte ahora,_

_amiga mia le amo tanto y se que el_

_a mi tambien me adora._

_Amiga mía se que estoy quitándote_

_al hombre de tu vida,_

_amiga mía se que estoy matándote_

_y es esta mi agonía,_

¡ Ja ! mi amiga, esa lo que es, es una… se mofaba Candy.

Dos meses después, Albert, se caso con Scarlette, la boda del siglo salió en los periódicos y para sorpresa de ambos, Candy apareció en la iglesia,

**Que seas muy feliz, amiga**. Dio la media vuelta y se fue para nunca más volver.

FIN.

Hola nenas este es mi primer songfic, que hago y espero que sea de su total agrado, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta misma canción, la autora es Janette, los personajes de Candy son propiedad de Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi y de TOEI Animation 1976.

Y les dejo el link, de la canción para que la escuche, espero sus comentarios, para mí son muy importantes, este lo hic especialmente para Scarlett quien en verdad deseo que hayas tenido una feliz navidad, y un prospero año nuevo y deseando que te guste mi escrito.

Cuídate y seguiremos en contacto.

.com/watch?v=nL-ch5lbwPA&feature=related

Atentamente.

Sandy.


End file.
